


Sunkissed

by elliezwilliams



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Canon Related, Canon Universe, Childhood Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Kyoshi Island, POV Suki (Avatar), POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Sequel, Suki Week, basically suki headcanons, child suki, compulsory heterosexuality is a bitch, it's all about suki becuse she's my favorite atla character, suki centric, suki growth, suki week 2020, suki's childhood, suki's memories, teenager suki, young adult suki, young adulta sukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliezwilliams/pseuds/elliezwilliams
Summary: Suki had always been an admirer of the sunset and an outdoors enthusiast. She felt like the moments when the sky was full of warm colors and when she was able to feel the breeze were meant for her. She would make good memories in different parts of her life during the sunset. She would embrace good feelings outside the walls of a house or anything that were made to separate someone from nature.She would feel alive.ORA two-part story about some of Suki’s memories from different parts of her life when she faced situations that would completely change everything for her.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Suki (Avatar), Katara & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Original Character(s), Suki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. part one - home

**Author's Note:**

> since suki week is coming, I've decided to write something in honor of my favorite atla character 💞  
> this was supposed to be an one-shot, but I may have written more than I thought I would. so, I chose to transform in a two-shot (is that even a thing?). anyway, just something for my girl.  
> drinking game: you drink every time you see the word "peek" or "peeking".
> 
> by the way, english isn't my frist language. if you find any grammatical error it might be because of that.

Suki had always loved the outdoors. And sunsets.

Since she was a kid, she would play on the beach on Yokoya Peninsula. Then, on Kyoshi Island she would spend all the time she had observing the Kyoshi Warriors during their practice. And after becoming one of them, she would be excited for outdoor practices. On her free time, she would walk around the island and feel the infinity that surrounded her.

When it came to sunsets, Suki would rest during most of them. She would sit somewhere where she could feel the breeze on her face and her hair, and calmly watch the sun going down while the day finished for some animals and started for others. She would admire the colors of the sky at that moment, be amazed how wonderful and different it could be on each day. She would share this with people she cared about and loved.

And mostly, combining the sunsets with her love of the outdoors, she would feel free. In peace.

Also, Suki had some of her most memorable moments in these conditions. Good and bad. Moments that made her feel many different things, such as excitement, fear, sadness, happiness and more. Sometimes more than one feeling, even if they were opposites.

*****

At the age of 8, Suki was incomplete. But at sunset, she found one of the missing pieces.

Being an orphan wasn’t easy, but you learned to deal with it over time, especially if this was your reality since… Well, always. And that was Suki’s reality. She had always been an orphan. Always had to live by herself. The little girl didn’t know what it was like to have a mother who gave her a forehead kiss at bedtime. Or a father that would put his precious daughter on his shoulders and run in the backyard. Also, Suki didn’t have any sisters to share their stuff or brothers to tease. She was all alone.

Her life was pretty much living here and there, working so she could eat and have proper clothes for fall and winter. Although, she had a bed to go to everyday. One day the girl started partly working in the gardens of this huge house owned by some rich and influential people from her village — the Zhang family—, partly helping the maids in the kitchen or when the gorgeous and elegant lady needed them, and in exchange, she had some money at the end of the month and a place with the others employees who lived in some facilities in the mansion territories. They took her two years ago after she approached them in a fair tent asking for food. It was a good trade; the rich man got a cheap labor and Suki got food and bed… And she met some nice people who took care of her.

The five first years of Suki’s life, her years before start living in that house and working for that family? Well, who knows?

What was important and indeed memorable were the years she spent in there. Yes, she was very young and not many people remember that much of their childhood, but old routines are hard to forget, just like old habits. Also, significant memories can be created no matter how old you are. Especially when this memory considerably changes your life.

When Suki left the shelter (a place where she barely spent her time) and moved to the Zhang Mansion, she was very nervous but also excited. It was bigger than anything she had ever seen in her life. Not that she had seen many things during her six years of existence and within Yokoya limits, but still made her eyes glow.

She had to share room with the other female workers who lived there, which was no problem for her. How could a girl who had only slept alone in the dark see a problem in having people around her at night? Even if some of them, living there or not, were kind of cranky women.

Her first days there weren’t very easy, but Suki was a hard worker. She always did her best to please the lady and her children, even became friends with one of them, a girl two years older than her. Sometimes they played together, but the young employee didn’t have much time for this.

Over time, she got used to this routine. Most of the gardeners and the maids always tried not to give her much work, after all, she was just child. There were exceptions, of course, and even if there weren’t, Suki never looked for ways to make her job easier. _It’s not fair,_ she always thought.

Not only that, but she also loved staying in the gardens, regardless of the reason. Her favorite time of the day was when she had free time or the opportunity to escape her responsibilities for at least five minutes just to see the sun going down behind the fields. Before that, she would enjoy the beauty of that place for hours. That’s why she loved when the gardeners needed her help. Suki spent so much time there that her cheeks were always red. It was the auburn-haired girl’s brand; cute red cheeks that were the result of loving the outdoors so much.

But, despite all of this, even with a stable life, Suki always felt like something else was missing. After all, she could be 24/7 in this huge house and on this huge garden, but they weren’t hers. She could have the lady’s daughter as a friend, but it was only because the older girl was basically her second lady. The women who shared room with her and the people who taught her about gardening might became close to her, but they were adults and that relationship only existed because of their work.

None of that seemed to be really hers. But she was only six, seven and then eight. What would an eight-year-old girl have as ambition? Normally a doll or bending classes, but Suki wasn’t a regular kid. She didn’t have a blood family, she had never been to school, she wasn’t a bender (which has never been a problem to her), she had to work without having a proper age to do so. Therefore, how could Suki want the same things as most children if she didn’t even have the basic things they had?

Fortunately, she found out exactly part of what was missing in her life. The other part would be found right after, but not at the same time. Every moment was unique.

That day would be a normal day if they didn't have to go to Kyoshi Island. It was the day of the Kyoshi Festival and the Zhang family was one of the main contributors to the organization of the event — because of the good propaganda of course. And they used to take most of the household employees to help with it. This time, Suki was included. It would be her first time on the island. All she knew about that place was what people talked about, so the scenario only lived in her imagination. The landscape, the people, the statue in honor of Avatar Kyoshi, the Kyoshi Warriors and many more.

She woke up not long after the sunrise and started preparing her stuff to leave. Everyone, except her bosses had to go there early to help with the preparation. So, those responsible for this job needed to be ready for an entire day away from their homes.

Suki had a quick breakfast and went to the harbor with her female coworkers. She was still sleepy, but it didn’t matter since she was also excited about that day.

“You might want to step back a little, Suki.” A black-haired woman said while Suki was leaning on the edge of the ship “The island is still a few minutes away and I guess you don’t want to fall in the middle of the sea and lose the trip.”

“The sea is endless. We travel and travel and it’s even bigger than what we usually see from the village.” Suki answered as if she hadn't even listened to the adult and turned to her “When will we arrive?”

“Soon.” She patiently responded “Now come here and sit a little. You shouldn’t spend all your energy on the boat. There is a lot work to do on the island.”

Suki nodded in confirmation and sat by the woman’s side. She waited politely until they arrive.

When the boat docked, everyone already started working. Suki picked up a box and followed the grown-ups who directly went where the festival decorations and tents were being settled.

Right when they arrived there, Suki saw the statue and was marveled with what was standing in front of her. That woman was so beautiful and seemed so powerful. Not everyone has an island named after them, a whole masterpiece in their honor and a festival in their memory. Also, the place itself didn’t look a harsh environment, like what she used to see in her village. People were there happily preparing everything to their sales and leisure.

During the afternoon, Suki was organizing some decorative objects when someone called her.

“Hey, Suki. Look over there.” A young woman, probably the youngest of them after Suki, said.

The auburn-haired girl looked where her colleague pointed and focused her eyes there. “Why are they dressed like-? Oh. Are they…?” She asked curious.

“The Kyoshi Warriors, yes.” The woman completed her sentence “They were probably practicing somewhere.”

“They look cool.” The little girl said with a smile. “Are they coming tonight?”  
“Of course they are.” She approached to Suki and whispered with a smile “I heard these girls are going to do a performance or something like that. Do you want to watch it?”  
“Yes, please. Can we?” Suki quickly answered.

“We sure can, young lady.”

“Nice!”

The rest of the afternoon was a little bit exhausting, but thankfully they finished before the night come and had some time to rest. Suki used this free time to sit in front of the statue of Kyoshi and remained there quiet. The sun was slowly going down behind it and it looked like the past Avatar was ascending. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

Around her, some families were passing. The adults looking the environment ready to receive every villager of the island. The children playing or staring at some candies that they would definitely ask their parents to buy. Everyone was waiting and enjoying the rest of the day until the big event.

Suddenly, two kids ran to Suki. A boy probably with Suki’s age and a girl taller and evidently older than him, but not that much.

“Hi. Do you want to look for seashells on the beach with us?” The boy said tired.

“Umm… Sure.” Suki got up and they headed to the beach, where some boats and even one or two ships were docking.

“My name is Ikuo, by the way. This is my sister Atsuko, but you can call her Akko.” He said when they crouched and started passing their fingers through the sand.

“I’m Suki.” She gently answered.

“Why are your cheeks so red?”

“I spend more time with my face in the sun than most people.” Suki said touching her cheek with one of her hands.

“Cool.” The boy shrugged.

They spent a few minutes looking for seashells and showing each other their findings. In the meantime, Ikuo talked about how he and his sister moved from a Fire Nation colony with their parents and ended up in Kyoshi Island. Akko, on the other hand, was more of a quiet person, she didn’t talk much, but Suki liked her.

When was the girl’s turn to talk, she explained that she lived and worked at the Zhang Mansion, and that this was her first time on there.

“So, you don’t have a mom and dad?” Ikuo asked.

“Ikuo!” Akko intervened.

“No.” Suki naturally answered with her head down, looking for more seashells “But it’s fine, I guess… I never had time to think much about a mother and a father. Also, the people from the house are nice to me. They even make cake for my birthday.”

“I’m sorry.” Ikuo said with his voice low “Is there better than here?”

Suki stopped and thought about it. Then, she looked on the horizon, where the almost gone sun was touching the almost endless sea. It was a good question. Easy, but difficult, if that makes any sense. Her life wasn’t bad. Afterall, she had a warm bed, good people surrounding her, a nice job (even though it wasn’t right for an eight-year-old girl to work instead going to school), cool friends — or the closest thing of what could be called friends — and she wasn’t starving. Shouldn’t Suki be happy with it? Shouldn’t she be satisfied with her currently life? Why was there always the feeling of needing more? Why would someone so young have to think about these kinds of things?

The girl bit her lips and frowned while thinking about Ikuo’s question. Still looking at the sunset. She might like her routine most of the time, but it didn’t seem to reserve a future for her. Was her destiny to serve the Zhang family until the day she died? Even if she appreciates the gardens and other details of the walls that surrounded her every single day, why Suki felt more like herself on Kyoshi Island? Why that place, even if was unexplored by her, felt more right to live than her original hometown?

And then Suki noticed.

“Maybe it is.”

“Then what’s stopping you from making your stay permanent?” Ikuo curiously asked “I mean… You can’t just _move_ here… And you’re kid like me… And…”

“Many things, actually.” Suki interrupted him, still staring the sun “But maybe this place is worth fighting for.”

At that moment the sun finally went down, and the night came.

*****

At the age of 8— again —, Suki didn’t have a purpose. But at the sunset, a new family gave one to her.

A week after moving to Kyoshi Island, Suki was finally feeling settled there. It wasn’t an easy transition, but she ended up good.

After the Kyoshi Festival, she went back to the mansion and started packing up her stuff. She didn’t have much, though. Her clothes didn’t full a bag and she only had three pair of shoes. The only thing she had to pay attention on was her economies. Since the little girl didn’t have where to spend, she kept it for something important. And the day to use this money came.

Of course, her roommates became aware of Suki’s plan (it wasn’t even a secret) and tried to change her mind. In fact, some of them literally tried to physically stop her. _Where will you live?,_ they said, which was a plausible question that Suki thought about but that also didn’t make her back off.

Fortunately, one of them saw how determined the auburn-haired girl was and how much she wanted to do this. The same woman who talked to her on the boat the day before, Meriwa. She had always been kind and the closest of a mother figure Suki ever had, even though they weren’t _that_ close. So, the maid decided to help as much as she could.

Meriwa knew some people from the village they went for Kyoshi Festival and when they went there on that same day, she asked them to give a room and a job. Most of the citizens were shocked, a girl that age who needed _a room and_ _a job_? Where was her family? Why wasn’t she studying? But Meriwa explained the situation and at some point, a woman accepted. Ms. Aoki. The only person who really was willing to help. She had a small bakery and could use some help there, and an empty room behind the place that was perfect for her.

So, that’s how it happened. Suki moved in the same day and couldn’t be more excited. The job was easier, her new boss seemed more accessible than Mr. Zhang and, despite her responsibilities weren’t focused on being outside the bakery — which made the red of her cheeks gradually disappear—, sometimes Ms. Aoki asked the girl to make deliveries, which meant having to go out.

On a specific Wednesday, Suki left the bakery with a delivery and headed to the family’s house where she was supposed to take it. But, in the middle of the way, she heard a group of people and decided to follow the noise. It was intriguing and so synchronized that the little girl forgot about the box with gingerbreads in her hands and the people who were expecting them.

After a few steps, she get where she found out to be the Kyoshi Warriors Academy and, since she was too shy to peek through the front door, the new Kyoshi Island citizen went to the back and stood on tiptoe behind a window trying to see as much as she could of those girls and young women in outfits and makeup inspired by the past Avatar.

Suki was amazed by everything her eyes could reach, and her ears could capture. They were practicing their fighting skills and it was so different than everything she had ever seen. Not that the girl had seen many fights in her life, but the Kyoshi Warriors were so natural, so good and competent. She remembered when they performed at the festival and how great they looked. And how great they looked now. Every movement fit into the next one and the next one. It was like a whole dance minimally prepared by those greatest warriors.

Unfortunately, she had to leave the place and continue her work. After all, there were people waiting for her and she didn’t want to disappoint Ms. Aoki or put her in trouble with her costumers. So, Suki started walking again but never forget what she saw.

After delivering the package and going back to the bakery, Suki found her boss sweeping the floor.

“Do you need me to do this, Ms. Aoki?” She asked.

“It’s okay, Suki dear.” Ms. Aoki answered. Suki noticed she had this habit to call her _Suki dear_ , which the girl liked “But could you please note that the delivery was made please? My notebook is right under the counter.”

Suki frowned and bit her lips; she bowed her hand and suddenly she got tense. “What do you mean by _note_ , Ms. Aoki?”

“No big deal, actually. You just look for the deliveries of the month, then the costumer’s name and then just put a check on it.”

“Oh.” It was all she could say.

The girl took at least three seconds to process and went behind the counter. She grabbed the notebook and opened in a random page. Her first thought was to look for a blank space on the last page and hope it was the right place, but the woman’s system didn’t seem so evident by Suki’s perspective, so she kept staring the pages with a confused and sad face.

Ms. Aoki saw that her employee was still standing in the same position, evidently scared or uncomfortable, or nervous, or all the three of them. “Is there any problem, Suki dear?” She approached the girl and lowered herself so that the two could stand the same height.

“I- I can’t write, Ms. Aoki. Or read… Not even my name.” Suki’s voice was low and sad. She didn’t want to look the woman in the eyes for fear of disappointing her “I’m sorry.”

“Really?” The woman asked surprised and Suki nodded in confirmation “Hey…” She took the notebook off Suki’s hands so she could hold them “…That’s totally fine. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I-” Suki stammered, her voice was still low, and her head bowed.

“What do you think about tomorrow we start to practice some writing? Also, I have some old books that might help.”

Suki finally looked at Ms. Aoki’s eyes “You- you’re not mad at me?” She seemed confused but with a smile prepared to be shown. Ms. Aoki nodded negatively “Really? And I’ll be able to write my name?” The smile was there, especially when the woman nodded again but this time in confirmation “Thank you, Ms. Aoki.” Suki hugged her.

As the weeks went by, the auburn-haired girl studied determinedly and even though it was a longer process than she had imagined, she was already happy to gradually get a little understanding of the alphabet. Also, Suki continued to peek the Kyoshi Warriors every time she had the chance, even if it meant making the delivery as fast as she could or even a detour after finishing it. Of course, she never took longer than necessary. The girl didn’t want to compromise Ms Aoki’s routine or get caught by one of the girls.

Despite that, once she did not achieve the goal of not being discovered while peeking.

It was 5:30pm and Suki had delivered some loaves that were smelling so good that they made her hungry. And fortunately, it was extremely close to the academy, so she took the chance to go there a see more. Ms. Aoki would close the bakery soon, but that didn’t matter since sometimes Suki arrived when it was already locked, she would only have to get in through the back doors. And even though the night would come soon, the girl still had enough time.

When she arrived at her usual peeking spot, she already noticed that the girls were practicing a few movements that she had seen before. Something that Suki started to do after the third time watching the Kyoshi Warriors almost every day for a few minutes was trying to imitate them. At first, only a few basic movements in her room, but now she tried a little during her peeking. The little girl even memorized one of their routines; not with perfect technique or balance, but the movements itself were already on her mind.

She was quietly trying to do a kick after this specific jump, but it wasn’t satisfactory enough for her. It wasn’t that simple and since Suki didn’t have anyone to help her, she took more time than the others.

Suddenly, Suki heard a feminine voice that made her almost fall “You’re focusing too much on do this perfectly instead of paying attention to the grimaces you make while trying it.”

The little girl froze and bit her lips as her head slowly began to lower until the only thing she could see was her feet. After three weeks doing this, she didn’t expect being caught. _I should have paid more attention_ , Suki thought.

“What’s your name?” The girl started approaching gently, but Suki took a step back “It’s okay, I’m not going to do anything. And you’re not in trouble.” She bent down and smiled.

Suki wanted to run. That surprise brought some shyness that blushed her cheeks; and nervousness. “Sorry.”

“No need to say sorry.” The girl smiled. She was a brown-haired teenager using the Kyoshi Warrior uniform and makeup “Actually, I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m late for practice _and_ I also scared you. So, _I_ am sorry.”

They remained silent for a few seconds until Suki looked at her and greeted her with a bow “I’m Suki. I promise I wasn’t doing anything wrong. I just like to watch you all.” She was so nervous that the words came out of her mouth faster than usual.

“I believe you, Suki. I’m Hideko.” She said, trying to encourage Suki to be more comfortable “Umm… Would you like to get in there?”

Suki looked at her surprised and started thinking “I- yes.”

Hideko held Suki’s hand and they walked to the front door. Right when they got in, the girls stopped and one of them — Suki deducted she was the leader — came to both. The little girl hide half of her behind the brown-haired girl in an act of shyness.

“It seems that you’re quite late, Hideko.” She said putting her hands on her waist. Then she saw Suki and gave her a curious look while bending down just like Hideko did before “And what do we have here? Hello, there.”

Suki put half of her head at sight and stared the leader, then she looked up and saw Hideko looking at her. The girl nodded, which meant that it was okay for Suki to talk. “Hi.”

“I caught this one peeking through that window.” Hideko pointed with her head. One of her hands was softly on Suki’s head “And she was basically training with us for a while. We just didn’t know it. Her name is Suki.”

“Is that so?” The leader raised an eyebrow and smiled. Suki whispered a _yes_ “Why haven’t you ever came here with us?”

“With you? All of you?” The girl started getting excited.

“Yes. This is an open and safe space for any girl.” She kept smiling “All girls can be Kyoshi Warriors.”

“With the makeup, the uniforms and the fighting? And the fans?”

“With the makeup, the uniforms and the fighting… And the fans.” The leader blinked an eye and showed Suki her fan. “Well, if your parents let you come here, of course. And I promise you won’t fight so soon, since you’re still too young and have a lot of things to learn.”

Suki thought about the _your parents_ part. She would’ve to ask Ms. Aoki, sure, but even if she was used to listen this kind of thing from people who didn’t know she was an orphan, sometimes this hit a little deeper. Not only that, but Suki also had tones of responsibilities, such as the bakery itself and now her classes; she wouldn’t let the opportunity to learn how to read and to write go.

But Suki also had the same feeling she had when Ikuo and Akko were searching seashells with her before the Kyoshi Festival. The same feeling when the idea of moving to Kyoshi Island came. It wouldn’t be so simple, the eight-year-old girl would have to manage her time better and make sure that a new routine with more things to do wouldn’t overload her. But it felt _right_ , it felt like it was _meant_ for her. How could a girl so young like Suki know that? No idea, but she _knew._ Seeing all those girls during those three weeks of peeking brought a light inside her heart. No, increased a light that was already there since the Kyoshi Festival. Now things were getting clearer and clearer. She wanted to be with those fighters. Those warriors. The girl didn’t know them but a voice inside her head always said that they were something she should keep close.

“I’ll talk to Ms. Aoki.” Suki said trying not to smile too much. She didn’t have that shy posture anymore. Now she was feeling more comfortable, loose. Like she belonged there.

“Okay, then. Oh, and by the way, I’m Mali.” The girl said and got up “Would you like to meet the other Kyoshi Warriors?” She smiled and offered her hand to Suki.

And at that moment, as the rays of sunshine that were passing through the windows and through the open door reached Suki's face and gave the place a new atmosphere in the last minutes of the sunset, she felt a good energy reaching every single part of her body.

“Yes, please.” The — almost — newest Kyoshi Warrior held Mali’s hand and they headed to the other girls.


	2. part two - holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first things first  
> 1\. trigger warning (?) // compulsory heterosexuality  
> 2\. it's been years since I was 13 years old, so I did my best to write a 13-year-old suki  
> 3\. I forgot what was the third thing but I'll update this if I remember

At the age of 13, Suki was unsure about some stuff. But at the sunset, she couldn’t be more certain about herself.

Suki’s life on Kyoshi Island was doing pretty well. Ms. Aoki agreed with Suki joining the Kyoshi Warriors, and the girl’s reaction with the positive answer was greatest return the woman could ever ask for, even if she wouldn’t be able to stay at the bakery as much as before. Also, she had progressed a lot in her classes; reading and writing became possible for her, and she started finding cute messages from Ms. Aoki here and there — sometimes it was just the bakery owner saying something about her job — and of course, she always did the same when she had the chance.

Outside her house and her workplace, Suki would spend her time with the Kyoshi Warriors practicing their fight skills or just hanging out. This was doing good for her. For her life. A bunch of different girls that at some point of their life found a family in each other, just like what happened to her. And they were so receptive, Suki was just a scared and excited little girl marveled with unknown girls that she had never seen in her life, but that seemed so powerful and confident. And beautiful in those clothes and makeup. She never had second thoughts about this choice. The girl could have doubts about anything every single day of her life after Hideko catch her peeking outside the academy, but there was nothing that she wasn’t surer than the Kyoshi Warriors. They were her family. They embraced her right when she was presented and never let her go. And Suki never let them go. She would never let them go.

Five years passed since all of this happened. Suki was now older and mature. She was still a child, of course, but she was growing up. The Kyoshi Warrior wasn’t the orphan who left Yokoya Peninsula anymore. She wasn’t a little girl scared of telling her boss she didn’t know how to read. She wasn’t a little girl curious and determined enough to peek other girls working out just because she was admired by them, but afraid to come to them and ask to be part of it anymore. No. Suki was almost a teenager with a whole new life and new perspectives. She would be scared of things, sure. And she was still curious and determined. But now the girl had a bond with Ms. Aoki, they knew and trusted each other. She was so grateful for that woman. Also, now she didn’t have to peek anymore. Even though she never stopped admiring the Kyoshi Warriors, now she was part of them. She was one of the ones who people admired as well.

And above all, now Suki had a family. A family in Ms. Aoki and in the Kyoshi Warriors.

She was feeling complete.

Through the years, Suki got closer to her new friends. The girl even became Mali’s right-hand, who came to consider her one of the options for the next leader of the Kyoshi Warriors after she left. Mali thought Suki truly deserved. She was extremely dedicated and passionate about everything there. Their ideals. Their trainings. Their uniforms and makeup. Their bonding. Everything.

Also, she had two best friends a year older than her, Naomi and Saori. They were friends before Suki joining the team, but the three of them seemed to match. The girls got along very well and since then they have become good friends. Always kind and helpful with Suki when she started practicing the fight movements and when she was too shy to talk in group.

Not only that, but now Suki was experiencing new things, new feelings. She wasn’t much of playing dolls anymore (not that the auburn-haired girl ever had much time for dolls before), although she liked to play other stuff. And the subjects between people of her age — which would be only girls if it wasn’t for Ikuo — have come to be about romance. Innocent, of course. Only almost teenager girls talking about their crushes, and sometimes about kissing or walking hand in hand. Some of the Kyoshi Warriors who were no more than 15 years old had kissed before, one or two even had a boyfriend, and for some reason it was cool to talk about it.

Suki had never kissed anyone before. Never had a boyfriend or even close than that. She was one of the girls who was more of a listener than a talker, since the subject wasn’t something that she knew what to talk about. Of course, the girl could talk about a boy crush and she even found a guy or another cute, but her head wasn’t in this now.

What she didn’t know was where her head exactly was. But the auburn-haired girl would find out. And there were three crucial days for that.

_On the first day_ it was raining, and the Kyoshi Warriors had just finished the training.

“Spirits, I wish I brought my umbrella. I already can hear my father saying _I told you_.” Saori started while packing her stuff.

“As he should, Sao. You knew how the weather was before we coming.” Naomi answered raising an eyebrow to tease her friend. Saori simply stuck her tongue.

“Umm… You can go with me if you like.” Suki offered.

“I thought you had to arrive as soon as possible at the bakery.” Saori replied.

“You live near my house and we won’t leave you here. Spirits know when this rain will stop.” The girl stared at her friend “Unless you want to take a chance in the rain and the mud.”

“She has a point.” The brunette said “C’mon, we should get going. It’s not even 6pm and it’s already darker than usual.”

“Fine. But only because I know you two would die if I were dramatically suffocated by the mud.” She smirked.

The girls laughed and left the academy after packing up everything. Saori crossed one of her arms with one of Suki’s so the umbrella could protect both properly, and for some reason Suki blushed and felt her heartbeats increase. It was probably because her friend did this suddenly, no big deal. Right?

They walked a few meters until Naomi said goodbye to them. Since her house was the other way, she always had to leave them and go alone.

Suki and Saori headed to Saori’s house watching their step because they didn’t want to get dirty in the mud. Any of them could suddenly slip and fall, and the result would be a mess.

Despite the obstacles, the way to Saori’s house was better than they expected. None of them fell and they weren’t wet… Maybe just a little. And they kept talking all the way — mostly Saori, since she liked to talk and give her opinion about everything. The girl was good for Suki, one of the first friends that she made among the Kyoshi Warriors and that would always have a special place on her heart. But currently she was confused about what kind of special place her friend was occupying. Or trying to occupy. _Feelings are a mess,_ Suki thought.

And maybe that was the reason Suki wasn’t very interested in talking about crushes. Or maybe not. How she could possibly know? Like, she wasn’t currently interested in any boy and that’s all the girls with her age or close talked about. The auburn-haired girl didn’t seem to find a common area among them, even though the idea of holding hands with a boy were nice and comfy. She was sure of that. But _right now,_ she wasn’t being able of think about boys. Was that weird? Or correct?

There were many questions that the Kyoshi Warrior didn’t know the answer, especially why she recently started feeling more nervous around Saori, mostly when they were alone. Like now. What was that supposed to mean? Suki never felt _this_ specifically. It seemed deeper. Did that mean she wanted more than holding hands? And… Kissing? The idea of her mouth touching someone’s mouth looked weird. But why the idea of being willing to try didn't? Even though she wasn’t sure of anything right now, the girl felt different. Or maybe this was just a phase or her mind trying to trick her.

What was real now was Suki and Saori facing a storm. Fortunately, they arrived at Saori’s house safely and fast enough for Suki to go back to the bakery without too much delay. It was getting darker and the rain was more than enough for her not to see properly.

“Okay, that’s my cue.” Saori started “Thank you, Suki. You’re a real-life saver.”

“C’mon, I just shared my umbrella with you.” Suki smirked gently.

“Yeah, but you’re full of sharing your umbrella with me.” The girl squeezed Suki’s hand in a sign of thanks and smiled. Meanwhile, Suki smiled back and tried not to swallow with nervousness “My father would kill me if he had to pick me up at the academy, and the waiting would be so boring. But anyway, thank you again. You’re a good friend. And I’m sorry if you’re too late to help Ms. Aoki.”

 _You’re a good friend,_ Suki daydreamed for a second. “Oh, no problem. She will understand. And no need to thank me. I know you would do the same.”

“No need, but I want to. And I’m sure would.” Saori smiled again and they stared each other for a moment. Then the girl gave Suki a goodbye hug and left.

Suki waited for her friend to come in and then started going home. On the way, she thought about the brief moment they had and how different she felt from when she was alone with the other Kyoshi Warriors, even Naomi. The moment when Saori said _you’re full of sharing your umbrella with me._ The moment when Saori squeezed her hand. The moment when Saori smiled at her. The moment when they hugged. Every small moment that made the one moment itself was special somehow. But Suki couldn’t say if it helped with her questions or just made them more difficult to analyze. _Why do I have to think about this? I’m only thirteen,_ was her thought.

Yeah, feelings indeed were a mess.

_On the second day_ the Kyoshi Warriors were celebrating the birthday of one of them at the academy.

This event was happening two weeks later after that rainy day, but Suki was almost as confused as before. She thought she was making some conclusions, but the girl didn’t have anyone to talk about it. Not necessarily _anyone,_ but anyone that she knew that _understood_ what she was going through. Ms. Aoki was very supportive, and they had a few talks about crushes — mostly the woman teasing Suki and remembering when she had her age —, but Suki wasn’t sure if she was the right person to talk about it. Naomi was her close friend, but she was afraid to make things strange. Saori… Well, Saori definitely wasn’t an option. Ikuo and Akko were close friends, but she wasn’t sure how to talk about it. And the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, despite being Suki’s friends, they weren’t that close of her. Not as much as Naomi and Saori.

The party was going well. Suki was sitting and drinking juice with a few girls, including Saori and Naomi. They were talking about random subjects, but as usual the conversation became about dating. This time because some teenagers were among them, so the youngest Kyoshi Warriors wanted to know about their experiences with boys.

Suki was paying attention too. What harm could do? After all, she was curious and growing up. The ones older than her could actually say something that would help her. Even if it wasn’t about her current issue.

“How did you make your boyfriend like you? Boys are so stupid, either they don't see or they're too silly.” One of the girls asked.

“I didn’t _make_ him like me.” The teenager one said smirking “You know, win someone’s heart is an organic thing. Of course, you can try to be closer to your crush and invite them to a date, but sometimes it’s not meant to be, I think. And always remember that you don’t need to feel something for someone just because they’re nice to you, and vice-versa.”

The girl who asked stared at her confused and another teenager named Saya noticed. “What my friend is trying to say is that even if you give a castle to someone, sometimes they won’t fall in love with you. Just be yourself, if they don’t like you because of that… Well, their loss.” She gently smiled “There’s no material means or great gesture that can make a person truly _love_ you. And, to be honest, you can talk to him about how you feel. Communication is important.”

“And have _you_ ever dated? Did you talk to him about how you felt?”

“I…” Saya sighed “I’m actually n-”

“She’s _almost_ there.” Her friend interrupted her and squeezed her cheeks “I mean, who wouldn’t want to date this gorgeous bean?” Saya got free of her friend’s hands and they both laughed.

“I’m not, honey.” Saya resumed “But I hope that _she_ becomes be my girlfriend soon.”

 _Wait, what?_ , Suki wide her eyes in surprise and turned all her attention to Saya. Some of the other girls seemed surprise too. Although they knew that one Kyoshi Warrior or another might like girls, the teenagers were always with their own, so Suki and her friends with her age never knew much about their lives. So, no one could blame them for being surprise with such statement.

“She?” Suki’s colleague asked confused “Oh, okay.”

“Look, some people like boys. Some people like girls. Some people like both.” Saya smiled “I’m the second option. But the process is almost the same. What changes is the fact that there are people out there who deeply disapprove this, and we need to be careful.”

_Some people like both._

“How did you know you liked girls?”

Saya raised an eyebrow and a smile played around her mouth “How did you know you liked boys?”

After this, Suki wasn’t paying much attention to them. She stared at Saori, who was with her eyes directly to the girls talking and thought about what just happened. So, was this okay? Saya was a great Kyoshi Warrior, had friends, a normal life and… Was into girls. Is that it? Just like that?

The girl turned back to Saya and the others. For some reason she felt warm and comfortable.

When the subject ended, they started talking about something else and Suki got up to grab something to eat and drink. She kept looking at the table and started putting some snacks on her plate. The girl wasn’t very hungry, but she wanted to enjoy the occasion. It wasn’t every day that people had the chance tasty food like those — even though she literally lived behind a bakery and worked there.

“I noticed you there.” A girl arrived next to her and surprised Suki “How are you feeling?” Saya gently asked smiling.

Suki turned to her and bit her lips. She wasn’t getting to look Saya in the eyes. “What do you mean? I’m feeling well.” And then turned back to the food table.

“If you say so.” Saya smirked, turned to the food table too and prepared a plate for her before leaving.

“How did you figure it out?” Suki said right when Saya began to walk away.

She stopped. Her smile was still there “Well, I think I always knew, but I just needed to accept it, you know?” They were both in front of the table. Since Suki didn’t turn to her, Saya decided to do the same.

“But… How?”

“Look, I know I seem confident and sure about everything, but it wasn’t an easy process. I never met a girl who liked girls and all people talked about was boyfriend this and boyfriend that, so when this started waking up in me, my head got so messy.” Saya gave a sad and conformed smile. “It never felt right to me. Imagine having to eat a food that you don’t like or wearing a piece of clothing you don’t feel comfortable with. It’s literally part of who you are, so I gradually accepted this and look at me now. It’s totally okay and normal, even if some people can be intolerant.”

“I see…” Suki whispered.

“Is it about that girl you were staring? Saori, right?” Saya asked.

“It is…”

The older Kyoshi Warrior put her hand on Suki’s shoulder. “How do you feel about her?”

“She’s nice. And kind. And a great warrior. And… Pretty, I guess.” Suki blushed “I imagine how it is to hold her hand.”

“You need always to remember that is totally okay to hold another girl’s hand.” She smiled. “You’re still young and have a lot to understand and see, but for this you need to start somewhere. And if you think that she’s someone that makes you heartbeats increase in a good way, maybe you do like her, and this is totally fine. I mean, how could love be a bad thing?”

_How could love be a bad thing?_

Suki finally turned at Saya with tears forming in her eyes, and the girl did the same “Really? So, if I have a crush on her I’m not weird or broken?”

“Don’t you ever assume something as cruel as that. Especially about you.” Saya was now with both hands on both Suki’s shoulders “You don’t need to be fixed, Suki. You are allowed to like boys, girls or both. And anyone who disagrees is who needs fixing.”

The girl suddenly found herself on Saya’s arms. She felt a tear run down her cheek “Thank you, Saya.”

“Anytime, sweetie.” She hugged Suki back “And good luck with your crush.”

They smiled at each other and Saya left. Suki remained at the food table for a few seconds thinking. She felt that all the messy pieces in her head were finally becoming something organized. Slowly. One piece at a time. The girl didn’t know how much she needed Saya to happen until she happened. It was something that Suki never had and probably would be more indecisive and unsure about everything if she hadn’t for more time. The way Saya comforted her was something that the Kyoshi Warrior would always remember. She felt so grateful not only because it helped her now, but because how this would make future Suki better. She felt warm and embraced, the girl could see herself in someone now and had someone who understood her. She felt like things were becoming clear for her.

And most important, she finally started feeling valid.

_On the third day_ Suki was training with her friends.

A week passed after the night when Suki had a light called Saya helping her with “her phase”. She was now feeling better and more peaceful with herself. Her mind was quieter and didn’t look wreck. The only problem now was talking to Saori about it. Was it the right thing to do? Should Suki risk her friendship because of her feelings? Maybe the best choice was to keep it all to herself. What if Saori found this weird and decided to maintain distance from her?

Because of that, Suki barely paid attention to the practice. She was probably acting stranger now that she was more sure about how she felt than when she was having self-debates about what the heck was going on. The girl _wanted_ to tell her friend how she was feeling, but she was never brave enough to do it. So, things remained the way they were.

The trio was finishing taking off their makeup and, fortunately, it wasn’t a rainy day like last week. It wasn’t darker than usual — the sun wasn’t even down —, they didn’t have to worry with getting wet and dirty on the mud, Saori could go freely since she didn’t need an umbrella this time. The breeze was even good to feel and the weather was warmer.

“I feel like going to the beach now. Do you wanna go?” Saori started, turning to her friends.

“Ms. Aoki won’t need me anymore, so I think I’m in.” Suki said trying not to stammer.

Naomi raised her eyebrows while looking for something in her bag, without looking at them “Yeah, I’ll pass. Mother and father wanted me to go straight home after practice.”

The other two nodded and Saori left saying she needed to talk to some other Kyoshi Warriors about something. In the meantime, Suki and Naomi finished with their stuff and went to the front door waiting for their friend.

“I hope you two have a nice time there.” Naomi said and Suki frowned in confusion “Oh, come on, Suki” She sighed “I wasn’t born yesterday.”

Suki swallowed and kept staring her friend. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, her voice failed “I-”

“It’s fine. I won’t tell anyone and honestly I think that maybe that one” she pointed into the gym with her head referring to Saori “Is hiding something as well.”

“Wh- what do you think I should do?” Suki whispered. She didn’t know exactly why, since no one could listen to their conversation.

“Well…” She put her hand on Suki’s shoulder “Only you know what’s the best, even if you decide not to do it. Everything can go wrong if you talk about your feelings-”

“Harsh! Thanks.” Suki frowned and squinted.

“- _but_ everything can go wrong if you don’t.” She completed and Suki’s expression changed. “The thing is, Suki… No one knows. And you won’t know unless you try.”

Suki pressed her lips and thought about it. She wished she could read Saori’s mind and understand what happened in there. But since she couldn’t do that, the only possible thing to do was talk to her. And the process to do this was the difficult part.

Speaking of Saori, she arrived right after Suki and Naomi finished talking. Naomi said goodbye to them and headed to her house. Meanwhile, Suki and Saori just started walking to the beach. It was almost sunset time and they decided to stay there to watch it before going home. Since they lived near each other — and also they were literally fighters — the way home wouldn’t be so dangerous. Also, it wouldn’t be late, so everything was fine.

The girls kept talking all the way to beach, which wasn’t very far from the academy. The atmosphere around them wasn’t strange, even though Suki was trying as much as she could to act normally. Saori wasn’t dumb, she knew her friend and Suki could tell that her friend might have noticed a thing or two. Not about feelings or anything, but about Suki’s behavior. She just didn’t choose not say anything.

When they arrived, they grabbed some pebbles and went to the rocks that were touched by the sea waves. The girls sat there and enjoyed the view while throwing the pebbles into the sea. Surprisingly, no one was at the beach, so the whole place was just theirs. The sand and the infinite blue in front of them. The landscape was changing slowly because of the sunset.

“Moments like this one make me feel that everything is and will always be alright.” Saori sighed and lied down “Sometimes thinking can be too much for people.”

“Yeah… I know.” Suki said staring the sea and then turned to her friend “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, it’s just… Sometimes I feel like girls of my age are too ahead of me.”

“What do you mean?” Suki bowed her head in confusion.

Saori exhaled and stayed quiet for a few seconds “Don’t tell anyone what I’m about to say, okay?” Suki nodded and the girl continued “But the boy I said I kissed on the fair… Well… I didn’t kiss anyone.”

“Why would you lie?” Suki calmly asked.

“It’s too much pressure, I guess. I mean, why are they so desperate to give their first kiss or whatever? The year is so long and life is so long… Anyway, so I invented this to feel included, perhaps.” She looked at Suki.

“It’s not news, but I haven’t kissed anyone either” Suki said and completed before Saori could interrupt her “And I know you’re going to say that you’re one year older than me, but still… It’s fine, I think that kissing is kind of… I don’t know, weird? So, it should happen to someone special, no?”

“Maybe. It just didn’t feel right with that… _Boy._ ” Before Suki could think about the way she said _boy_ , Saori sat again just to squeeze her cheeks, which make her blush. “And you always know what to say, Suki. But forget about this. I always talk about me. What’s going on in your life?”

“It’s fine. If you need to vent about something, it doesn’t bother me at all.” Suki smirked “And the usual, not much.” Saori stared at Suki and didn’t say anything “What?”

“Why are you like this?”

“Huh… Like- what?” She frowned.

“Like _this._ You’re always there for me no matter what.”

“I guess I just like you.” Suki cleaned her throat nervously “I mean- you’re my friend. My family. Of course I will be there for you no matter what.”

“Honestly Suki, one day you’ll find a boy that will love you the way you deserve. I can imagine your grown up version, like your twenty-two version, deeply in love with a silly boy who would do anything for you and that would think you’re the most precious person in the world.” Saori said smiling and with her eyes glowing “I think that and someday someone else will.”

 _I think that. What does that mean?_ , Suki thought.

“Wow… That was-” Suki stammered “Thanks. I mean, I don’t think much about this now. I’m barely a teenager… And I’m- I’m not much of thinking about a boy _now._ ” The girl was staring at her hands and threw a pebble on the sea. She could see the last sun rays touching her hands and that’s what she focused on.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m not much of thinking about any boy… Ever.” Saori answered also looking down. “That’s why Saya’s speech was so interesting to me, I think. It made me surer than I probably already was.”

“I see…” _What’s going on?_ “I think both are fine….” Saori turned at her “… And there’s a specific girl that- she’s more than fine.” Suki turned back. Her friend seemed surprised, but also… Disappointed? As if hearing it somehow had hurt her. But also there was what it seemed to bit a small light of hope in her eyes.

“Oh… Have you told her?” The girl asked with difficulty.

“No. I don’t know if I will. I’m scared.”

Their looks were obvious. It was like they were reading each other’s mind, but also afraid that it was just a false hope. Neither of them knew who would talk first. So, they kept with the staring thing until Suki exhaled, breaking the silence.

But Saori was the one who spoke “She could be out there liking you back and you wouldn’t know” She threw a pebble “Maybe she would like to know with you how weird in practice it would be kissing.” She threw another pebble and shrugged. “Perhaps she looks brave enough to come to you and say a lot of things, but actually she’s as scared as you.” She threw her last pebble and turned to Suki.

“She could… Maybe… Perhaps.” Suki swallowed and threw what was also her last pebble, and sighed “Am I too obvious?”

Saori giggled “I don’t know. When our head is somewhere that's not reality, it’s hard to see everything.”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Suki bit her lips “So, are you serious? You really want to… Umm… Be weird? With me?”

Her friend gave Suki a gentle smile and suddenly looked calmer than she was a sentence ago “I’d love to.”

Suki bowed her head and chuckled. She knew she was clearly blushed, but it didn’t matter. The girl saw that Saori was feeling the same way about this. So, they got closer slowly and kissed. Just a kiss that a thirteen and fourteen-year-old would give. Innocent and pure, but for them it was meaningful. It wasn’t just a kiss between teenagers, but a moment where two girls felt comfortable enough to be each other. They were standing there sharing their feelings at the beach like the world was theirs.

And with this, the sun went down and they finally held hands.

*****

At the age of 22, Suki was fueled by fear and pain. But at the sunset, she was in her safe haven.

After having to deal with a war when she was a teenager, Suki lived great adventures with her new and old friends. She was now a young woman living a different life from what it was years ago. The Kyoshi Warrior was now more stable than ever; she finally understood that she liked both boys and girls, and accepted it, she had the chance of living in a world without a war and another nation’s oppression, she became the one who taught girls about the Kyoshi Warriors.

And she was in love. She was in a long-time relationship with the smartest chaotic and dummy boy anyone could ever met.

They’ve been through deep situations before everything become normal and worth living. But even in the darkest moments of the war, Suki never doubt about her feelings. And she knew that he felt the same. Spirits! He worshiped her more than anything in the world.

Now, years after everything and even having a long distance relationship, Suki felt that this was right for her. She always did. It was doing good for her life. _He_ was good for her life.

He always was.

The couple needed to enjoy their moments when they had the opportunity. Even if it was in a situation that involved a problem. Like the one they were currently facing. Of course, Suki and Sokka always focused on the plan and taking care of the ones who needed first, but always there to hold each other back. Like the current issue.

Everything started when Aang arrived on the Kyoshi Island asking for the Kyoshi Warrior’s help. He was with Sokka, Katara and Toph, who allowed herself to spend some time with her friends. For the old days. And also the fact that whatever was happening was located in her old town caught her eye.

The Avatar explained that a new triad was disturbing Gaoling, but things got worse when babies and very young children were disappearing from the orphanage. No one knew the exactly reason why they were doing this, but the main suspicion was because it was an easy way to recruit future members. And they didn’t actually have any _proof_ that this triad was truly doing that, but the guards had a clue about where those babies and kids were and told Aang about it. So, he decided to call for a good and trustworthy backup because the kidnappers wouldn’t be that simple to deal with.

This hit Suki more than she thought it would. After all, she was an orphan. The young woman spent a small part of her life in a shelter (Yokoya didn’t have enough orphans for an orphanage) and the only reason she left was because she got lucky. And it wasn’t even because she was adopted but because she was in the right place at the right time.

Without even thinking, she agreed to help him. She would do it despite what was the problem, but this seemed more personal. Suki felt responsible for those children and it was like the universe was trying to reach her. Like she was meant to be there.

“Thank you so much, Suki.” Aang said “We’ll head to Gaoling first thing in the morning to talk to the officers. The plan is basically ready and good enough to be executed, but we can discuss more about it later.”

“No problem, Aang.” Suki smiled “It’s always a pleasure and an honor to help you guys.”

“No, Suki. It’s always a pleasure and an honor to have you helping us guys.” Sokka said with excitement.

Suki smiled at him before they all leave the academy. She invited her friends for dinner and would offer her house for them to spend the night, but the young woman didn’t have place for everyone, so Sokka was the only one who would sleep there.

Since the Kyoshi Warrior had the rest of the day off, she decided to do groceries shopping for dinner. The others went with her to make some company, but at the end they helped her a little with what to buy for everyone. She didn’t know much about vegetarian meals, so with Aang there maybe things would be easier.

When she was looking for some vegetables, Katara approached “We haven't had much chance to talk yet. How you been doing?”

“Same as always, I think. Nothing that big like what we are about to face.” Suki answered “How about you? Are things going okay in Republic City?”

“Yes. That place is growing so fast and there are so many different people from different nations. A few years ago that would be impossible.” She sighed and touched her necklace “But I miss the South Pole sometimes. And with Aang having his Avatar duties all the time, it’s hard to visit there with him. Or even by myself, since I don’t like to leave him alone when things happen. Like now.”

“I can imagine.” They went to the cashier “I hope it feels like home. I know how much I miss this island when I have to leave.”

“It does.”

Suki paid and everyone left. She decided to go home to prepare everything while the others were enjoying the end of the afternoon. Aang was meditating at the beach — which was a minute from Suki’s house —, Toph was lied down on a couch, and Katara and Sokka were helping her with the food… Well, Sokka was doing his best to contribute, until he gave up and went to the beach.

At the beginning of the evening, the dinner was almost ready and Aang and Sokka hadn’t yet come back. So, Suki asked for Katara to prepare the table while she went to call them.

The way there was short, but the auburn-haired woman couldn’t find them. They weren’t on her field of view, so she had to walk more, but even calling for them was pointless. Suki didn’t know if she needed to be worried about this, but became alert for anything suspicious.

She walked a little more and saw two known heads a few meters of her, near the entrance of a small woods at the end of the beach. They were with their backs to her, so the Kyoshi Warrior couldn’t be seen. She was quietly approaching them, but stopped when she started listening to their conversation. Not that Suki wanted to peek or anything, but their subject surprised her.

“Do you really think she will like it?” Sokka said fast. He seemed anxious “I didn’t know what design to pick, they all looked perfect, but then boom… A flaw.”

“She definitely will Sokka.” Aang calmly replied “It’s gorgeous, original and… It definitely defines you two.”

“Okay, but hear me out… What if she rejects me?” He touched his forehead on Aang’s and threw himself into the back of the bench dramatically exhaling. “Maybe we are too young. Maybe she will never leave Kyoshi Island.” He quickly sat properly again and — almost — aggressively grabbed Aang’s cheeks “I could move to this island, right? I could do it for her. Do you think I have more chances if I promise to stop eating meat? Oh, spirits! I don’t know what she saw on me.”

“I guess so? Would like to live here?” Aang frowned not knowing what to say “And why on Earth would she want you to stop eating meat?”

“I don’t know. If I proposed to you, would want me to stop eating meat?”

“We’re not getting married, Sokka. And Suki is not vegetarian.” He raised an eyebrow “Besides, Katara eats meat and I never asked her to stop. And I never will.”

So _that_ was what they were talking about. _Marriage. Proposal._ Suki didn’t know what to do or how to feel. Of course, she never saw herself leaving the island, but also couldn’t imagine her future without her favorite Water Tribe boy. Also, yes, maybe they were too young, but they were together for so long that perhaps it didn’t matter that much. They were both adults and extremely resolved with their lives. There was no war anymore and, even if Sokka helped Aang during his trips around the world, everything was stable and he could settle somewhere. Republic City. South Pole. Kyoshi Island. Anywhere else, maybe.

She didn’t know when or _if_ her boyfriend was going to do this. He was having so many feelings about this, and now she was too. As if Sokka only knew how much Suki felt comfortable, warm and loved around him. How much he made her feel like the most spectacular human being in the whole world. She spent part of her life not knowing what love was until Ms. Aoki, the Kyoshi Warriors and then him. And spirits! Their love for each other was something unique.

“Fine. After we beat that stupid triad, I’ll ask her.” Sokka got up “I’ll tell her my feelings. Then I’ll show her the necklace. Then I’ll propose to her. Then…” He kneeled dramatically “… I’ll die in agony if she rejects me.”

Suki laughed quietly and playfully rolled her eyes, thinking about how much he was silly. And cute.

She went back a few steps to scream their names so they didn’t notice that she was near them. They were taking too long there and Suki didn’t want to worry Katara and Toph. So, to avoid the others girls coming there too, she executed her idea and fortunately it worked. Although, Sokka looked worried with her presence, he probably was wondering if the auburn-haired woman heard something — which she did — and there was also the fact that he was talking about her with Aang. But Suki pretended convincingly not knowing what was going on.

When they arrived at Suki’s house, Aang and Sokka explained they were far than before and lost themselves in their conversation. After that, the group had a nice and tasty dinner. Even Toph and Sokka who weren’t fans of vegetarian meals didn’t make many jokes about the lack of meat, but this was also because there was some for them, of course. Also, Aang talked more about Gaoling and their plain, and his voice had a worried tone. He didn’t want to be the cause of more trouble between the triad and the civilians, so all of this needed to work. And fast.

After dinner, they helped with the cleaning and everyone left, except for Sokka. Suki invited him to drink some wine at the beach. The breeze was cold, but in a good way, so she saw an opportunity to have a quiet moment with her non-quiet boyfriend before the real action started.

They didn’t stay there much, though. The couple needed to sleep early since they would wake up not much after the sun was born to take a ship to Gaoling. Sokka asked Suki to go with them on Appa, but she refused saying that she needed to be with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. Being their leader required a lot, and stay with them was the basics.

So, they went to bed and didn’t take much to leave after sunrise. Suki had to go to the academy to get ready with the other Kyoshi Warriors, so she separated from Sokka, who went to meet Aang, Katara and Toph. After a while, they all met in the harbor and left.

The trip was calm and they arrived there in a few hours. Aang and the others were already there, since going through the air was faster than through the water, and the girls were well received.

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors headed to the city hall with everyone else to meet the mayor and the other people who called the Avatar. They talked for a few minutes and the young woman did the best she could to calm them down and make sure that every baby and child would be safely rescued. So, later the group went to have lunch before take a resting and practicing a little.

The plan was to go to the location at night, so they could be stealth. What they knew was that there was some abandoned facility almost on the edge of the city, probably with a bunker or something on the underground, and that the triad was keeping the victims there for a while. Everyone needed to do it perfectly and quickly, because their enemies could find out about it and leave without any trace. Having the Avatar there probably made them more alert, but the entire city was patrolling and no one noticed any suspicious movements.

Unfortunately, something unexpected happened.

It was around 5p.m. when Katara arrived running and yelling Suki’s name. She seemed nervous and tired, like she didn’t stop for anything until get there. Which she didn’t.

Suki was practicing with the other Kyoshi Warriors and stopped right when she saw her friend’s look “What is going on? Is everything okay?” The girl put her hands on Katara’s shoulders, who was trying to recover her breath.

“Some guards were supposed to change shifts a while ago, but they disappeared. The other ones who didn’t find them saw some men packing up some stuff. And fast. Like they were trying to run of something.” Katara stopped and hold one of Suki’s hand “We believe it’s them and… Aang went there alone with his glider before anyone could calm him down.”

“Fine. Look, everything is going to be okay.” Suki tried to tranquilize Katara “I will call the girls and we’re going there right now.”

And so she did. The Kyoshi Warriors headed to the facility with the rest of the Gaang as fast as they could and Aang was there already fighting the men and women. It was clear that they were guilty, but they needed to find the children. How they would do it now that their plan went down, they didn’t know.

So, Suki positioned and directed the other Kyoshi Warriors to other points of the place in small groups. The ones that remained with her went inside the building with Toph and Sokka. Katara stayed outside with Aang and the others.

When they entered the place, a guard that was on their side approached Suki and Sokka “We looked everywhere, but no sign of them. Even in the underground.”

“They have to be here.” Suki said worried. She wouldn’t leave that place without every single one of the victims “I’ll call the Kyoshi Warriors to go with me looking for more clues. Keep them busy.” The young woman turned to Sokka “Stay here, Sokka.”

“No way I’m leaving you with those jerks.” He said and frowned “I know… I know that you can handle them. But they’re dangerous, Suki.”

“Do you trust me?” Suki asked calmly, but still worried because the fight was still going on.

“What? Of course I do. But why?” He asked confused.

“So, let me go there with my girls.” She put her hand on Sokka’s cheek “I need you here more than there.” Then she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Sokka exhaled “You better come back, young lady.”

“Don’t I always come back?” She winked and smirked “I promise I’ll be here before you notice.”

Suki called the other Kyoshi Warriors who were inside there and went to the other rooms. She told everyone to split so they could find something faster, so the auburn-haired woman went alone to an office. It wasn’t the biggest one of there, which meant it wasn’t of the head of the triad, but she decided to look around just in case she found something.

Everything seemed normal and clear, until Suki’s eyes found scratches on the floor, right where there was a shelf. _No way they’re that obvious,_ she thought while pulling the shelf and then finding a hole behind it.

The hole led to a stair, probably made by earthbenders, and the stair led to a door. Suki went downstairs and noticed that the door wasn’t very steady, like that place was just for temporary stay. Which probably was, since they were running away. They’ve got what they wanted, the kids, and now it was time to take the evidences as far as possible.

Before opening the door, Suki took a deep breath. She could listen some babbling and muffled words. Yes, they were there. But who else? How many thugs? The triad was about to leave when the Avatar arrived, so they didn’t even have time to take their victims out of there. That was a theory that made sense. And if it was true, there were probably a few thugs there with them. They couldn’t just leave young children alone. But Suki honestly didn’t know what they were capable of.

She kicked the door to surprise then and positioned right after… For nothing. She just scared the kids and two babies started crying. _Shit,_ she thought.

The room was big enough to settle all the children, but she didn’t know why no one else was there. How could five-year-old kids could take care of new-born babies? This didn’t make sense. But the only thing Suki needed to think about now was them, so she tried to tranquilize them and show that she was on their side. She was there to help and rescue them. She couldn’t let them be lead to this devious way. Even if they would have a warm bed and food. Even if they lived in luxury. No, Suki couldn’t allow people to take advantage of innocent people just because they were orphans. Especially kids and babies, small human beings that barely lived and didn’t know how the world worked yet. The Kyoshi Warrior would do whatever it takes to take them out of there.

The young woman called the older kids. They seemed to be around six or seven years old “I need you all to help me right now, okay? You will carry the babies and guide the other kids out of here when I say it’s safe. The others will be out there to assist everyone.” The three kids who were staring at her confused and nervous nodded in confirmation “Trust me, these bad men won’t harm any of you anymore. You’ll be safe in a few minutes and-”

Before Suki could continue, she noticed a weird movement coming from the end of the room. And then she realized that there was another entrance. Not a door or a hole. A tunnel made by an earthbender, and she was hidden with three more men. They didn’t seem to be benders at all, since they were all with swords and other weapons. Apparently, that entrance wasn’t there before, because the children were as surprised as Suki. Maybe they got there from another way with that woman using her earthbending.

They were tough. While the earthbender and a swordsman tried to keep her busy, the others focused on taking the children, who became extremely scared and hysterical. Unfortunately, no one upstairs heard the noise, since the victims were in that specific place so they wouldn't be heard. But Suki did her best to contain all of them. It was exhausting. Four against one, and one of them being an earthbender in a place surrounded by earth. She didn’t have any advantage there, but the Kyoshi Warrior needed to resist. For those children. They deserved to be free to see the sunsets like she always saw during her growth.

After a lot of effort, she took all of the down. Some of them wouldn’t even wake up, and Suki swallowed trying not to think about this. She didn’t like to kill, but sometimes it was inevitable.

With a tired look, the Kyoshi Warrior turned her attention to the kids again and said it was safe for them to leave. She dropped down to their short statures and said a few words. Suddenly, one of them hugged her and before Suki noticed, all the kids were around her in a group hug. She smiled and didn’t even try to contain the tear that flowed down her face. This was a reminder of why she did what she did. Every time people asked her why she was a Kyoshi Warrior, images like this one always came in her mind.

Suki got up and directed them to the door, making sure no one stayed behind. She kneeled with one knee near the bodies and looked at them. They were people, after all. Human beings. But she did what she had to do.

And then she felt.

The Kyoshi Warrior turned back in less than a second and saw that one of the men were there. Not dead. Not passed out. But still fighting for his triad. So, with all the adrenaline that left of her body, Suki fought back right when he pushed her to the ground and tried to suffocate her. He was strong, determined. Suki started feeling the rest of her breath going away, but she wouldn’t die there. She refused to die in an improvised tunnel that was a prison for innocent and vulnerable orphans. And then the Kyoshi Warrior managed to block the man’s chi, which saved her life. _Thank you Ty Lee,_ the young woman thought out loud.

She got up, trying to recover her breath and focusing on going upstairs and finding Sokka. Also, Suki wanted to make sure that everyone was okay, especially the children, who ran away screaming when the thug attacked her.

When she arrived at the center of the facility, she saw that everyone was alive and safe. She smiled at them and waved. The person who went to her was Katara.

“Are you okay?” The waterbender said as soon as she approached Suki.

Suki tried not to make grimaces “Yeah, I’m- I’m fine. They were good, I have to admit it. I’m just tired” She gave a weak smile “Where’s your brother?”

“He’s out there with the others. Everything is fine there too, though.” Katara answered frowning “Can I help you somehow?”

“Not now.” Suki put her hand on Katara’s shoulder “I need to talk to him. Thank you.”

Suki left before Katara could answer anything. The Kyoshi Warrior just wanted to find him and talk. Or not talk. She just needed to see him, because she knew what was coming. So, the young woman left the place and looked for her boyfriend, and found him pretty fast. He was helping some guards and saw her going on his direction.

“Suki!” Sokka screamed excited and did the hand thing that he always did when he saw her.

Suki pointed to a direction that there wasn’t anyone, although they still could be seen, but everyone that was outside entered the facility since the others were there. But she didn’t want to be there, especially because the Kyoshi Warrior noticed the sun was about to set.

“Hey…” She smiled “I told you I would come back.”

Sokka hugged her like they hadn’t seen each other in ages “I knew you would.” But then Suki groaned “Is everything okay?” He put his hands on her shoulders.

_And. Then. She. Felt._

Suki looked down right to her hand pressuring her left ribs. “I-”

The Kyoshi Warrior couldn’t complete the sentence because her voice failed and she lost her strength. Sokka became desperate all of a sudden and held her so she didn’t hit the ground.

“What is this? KAT-” Sokka was confused and tried to scream, but Suki interrupted her.

“Sokka, look at me.” Suki said weakly and tried to say it louder when Sokka didn’t pay attention to her and tried to scream for his sister again “Look at me!”

Sokka looked at her with tears in his eyes “What happened Suki? What’s all that blood?”

So, Suki slowly explained what happened. How she lowered her guard while looking at the bodies downstairs and how a thug took advantage of it to stab her. She explained that she felt an immense pain, but couldn’t give up. She explained that somehow she knew that was her moment, but that she would never allow herself to die in those conditions.

“That’s why I wanted to see you.” She smiled, failing on trying to hold her tears. The Kyoshi Warrior couldn’t bare seeing Sokka like that, but there was no way to avoid this.

“But Katara is the best waterbender in the world.” Sokka said nervously with one hand caressing Suki’s cheek “She can save you. I know she can.”

“Oh, Sokka…” Suki started “No healer or spirit or Avatar can save me. And that’s okay.” Now she was caressing his cheek.

Suki couldn’t explain the reason, but she felt that this was meant to be. She was scared and confused. She was in so much pain. She asked herself why she would never get old. Or have kids of her own. Or… Getting married. She thought it was unfair. And spirits! She knew that Sokka thought that too. But the Kyoshi Warrior also knew that was all worth it. Those kids now had a second chance. Just like her. She would always be an orphan, but she always had chances that not everyone had. Some people weren’t as lucky as her. So, Suki spent her life doing her best to give people their second chances. And she was so proud and happy that her last time as a Kyoshi Warrior was freeing children like she once was. Even with all the pain and the fear, she didn’t regret any second of that day.

She looked deep in Sokka’s eyes “Just so you know, I-” She coughed and sighed. Breathing was getting harder and harder “I would say yes.” Sokka frowned but that didn’t make him stop crying. “I unintentionally heard you and Aang yesterday… Sorry. And I want you to always know that I would never reject you, but… I would like you to ask it, even if now you know the answer.”

He chuckled, a small piece of happiness appeared on his eyes that were taken of fear and sadness “For real?” Suki nodded in confirmation. She felt her eyes failing and threatening to close. “You have no idea how much I love you Suki.”

“ _You_ have no idea how much _I love_ you, Sokka.” She smiled sadly, with her eyes losing their glow.

Sokka started to sob and took off something of his pocket. It was the betrothal necklace. A betrothal necklace with a sword in the middle of a fan carved on its stone. Their brand. The sword because of the swordsman from the Southern Water Tribe. The fan because of the Kyoshi Warrior from the Kyoshi Island.

“So... Will you marry me, Suki?” He asked.

“Yes, Sokka. Nothing would please me more than that.” She smiled and noticed that she was crying more.

Sokka put the necklace on Suki’s neck and they got closer. Their forehead and nose were touching. They kissed one last time and hugged. It was a warm, intimate and passionate hug. A hug that Suki used all of her last strengths to make memorable. That moment was theirs and theirs only.

“Can you hold my hand, please?” She barely said, basically whispering.

“Always.” He replied.

And during this last hug, during Suki’s last breath and during the last time she would ever hold anyone’s hand, the sun went down. And all the fear and pain went away.

She found peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh........ sorry, I guess?
> 
> also, this fanart inspired me: https://twitter.com/kataraspeggy/status/1313229200409718790 so I thought I should tell you this.


End file.
